


【盾铁盾】【互攻】正在修车

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【盾铁盾】【互攻】正在修车

史蒂夫自知不是托尼那种自学成才融会贯通的时间管理大师，但他从不妄自菲薄自暴自弃，而且积极地利用碎片时间谈恋爱，比如在从训练室去厨房时特意路过托尼的工作室，探头进去看看托尼在干什么。  
  
整个过程的持续时长不取决于史蒂夫而取决于托尼。取决于托尼什么时候有空抬起头看向门口问他：“什么事？”  
  
绝大部分情况下史蒂夫会说“没事”然后转身继续向厨房进发，根据星期五提供的数据统计，他在门外停留的时间为六秒钟至十分钟不等。  
  
当史蒂夫又一次路过工作室门口并准备探头进去看看为星期五的统计工作提供第一手资料的时候，他决定这次暂时先忘了去厨房这档子事情，反正冰淇淋机不会长腿跑掉。  
  
托尼正在……鼓捣他的爱车们。史蒂夫认为难以一眼判断出托尼正在工作室里做什么并不是什么丢人的事情，你不会知道他是单纯在做检修还是给车子添加一个按了就会有炫酷特效的按钮，所以他把这些工作统称为“鼓捣”，并成功地把这个词推荐给了托尼。  
  
托尼可能穿着任何衣服出现在工作室里，不过大部分时候是宽松的运动服，当然，史蒂夫概念里的“宽松”是“不贴身，穿起来舒适”，而不是像托尼现在穿的这条裤子一样，失去了应有功能的松紧带形同虚设，但整条裤子依旧要依靠它那点几乎要消失殆尽的弹性把自己勉强地挂在托尼的屁股上。  
  
而且，要么他现在穿着相当低腰的低腰内裤，要么他现在压根儿没穿内裤，因为站在他身后看着他撅着屁股鼓捣车的史蒂夫能够非常轻松地欣赏到一段腰身、一段白花花的臀肉和已经明显到称不上是若隐若现的臀沟。  
  
托尼哼着歌合上车前盖，提溜着扳手晃到另一辆车边上，一边晃悠一边头也不回地朝门口喊：“什么事？”  
  
史蒂夫差点下意识地说没事，但这次他不是没事。  
  
“你站那里别动。”史蒂夫大声喝住想要转过身的托尼，快步走到他身后搂住了他。  
  
托尼用扳手在史蒂夫身侧轻轻敲：“我在鼓捣车。”  
  
“你可以继续。你鼓捣车，我鼓捣你。”  
  
“哟呵，你还挺诙谐？”  
  
“你知道自己刚才看上去是什么样子吗？那裤子——”史蒂夫停了下来，看看周围，星期五很配合地关好了工作室的门好让这里彻底变成私人空间，“谢谢，星期五。这裤子是他妈的被浩克借去穿过吗？”  
  
史蒂夫腾出一只手来回扯着裤子的松紧带。他都不敢太用力，要是不小心把这破裤子扯坏了，托尼就又有借题发挥的空间了。他上次不小心摔坏了托尼的杯子引发的后果令他记忆犹新，他觉得他这辈子都忘不了那句“你弄坏了我的杯子，那今晚就做我的杯子吧”，而且他至今都后悔没有在被干得合不拢的时候冲托尼大吼：“我弄坏的又不是飞机杯！”  
  
“知道啊，而且我知道你在看。”托尼窃笑着扭了扭腰，用臀肉蹭着史蒂夫已经开始勃起的肉棒，“别废话了快脱裤子！”  
  
“你成天就这样勾引我。”美国队长痛心疾首，揉托尼屁股的动作倒是一点儿没含糊，他办事效率一向很高，这会儿已经在一边说一边四处张望寻找八成就在手边的润滑剂了，“而且你哪儿弄来的这条裤子？”  
  
“很早之前买的了，因为穿着太舒服了，一直没舍得扔，不知不觉就穿成这样了。”  
  
史蒂夫亲他的耳垂调侃他：“舍不得扔也舍不得买新的？最近这么缺钱？”  
  
“是呀。”托尼故作沉重地叹气，“所以你这次肏完得给钱，虽然咱俩交情好，但也不能总白嫖。”  
  
史蒂夫的动作顿时就僵住了，托尼及时跟进客户意见：“是不是戏过了？”  
  
“稍许有点。”  
  
“你先起的头啊。”托尼颇为遗憾地看着史蒂夫伸手从Dummy那里接过润滑剂。  
  
“这个可以？这难道不是工业润滑油？”  
  
虽然从了托尼之后史蒂夫是近墨者黑近铁者骚越来越奔放了，但自认为还没有奔放到这份上——而且有义务对自己男朋友的身体健康与人身安全负责。  
  
“这是机我两用的。”  
  
很好，又是托尼·史塔克的神奇小发明，从床下到床上，从厕所到厨房，让你的生活充满惊喜的小瞬间，其实只要这些惊喜瞬间不包括让美国队长和钢铁侠双双下不来床的孪生跳蛋之类的东西，史蒂夫还是挺喜欢的。拜托别有第二次了，希望托尼已经从中学会做跳蛋时一定要设置可靠的开关。  
  
史蒂夫把机我——机铁两用润滑剂的盖子拧开，凑到鼻子底下闻了闻，没闻到什么刺鼻难闻的气味，甚至还带着点芳香，这才放心地挤出来一团。  
  
“鉴于你还挺喜欢在工作室搞这种状况，我觉得我有必要做一些相应的准备。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“星期五，给队长看看统计数据——”  
  
“不用了！我想你一定有个事实胜于雄辩的数据。”  
  
“你每次用完之后不要乱放好不好。”托尼用扳手推了一下史蒂夫随手放到车前盖上的润滑剂，“我跟你说过多少次了，你把房间搞乱是真的乱，但我的工作室乱起来是有规律的！”  
  
“托尼。”史蒂夫在把那管润滑剂丢开之前说，“这包装上为什么还写着亲子套装？”  
  
“因为Dummy他们用的也是这款。”Dummy在他们旁边得意地摆了摆手，“不然为什么是机我两用。”  
  
史蒂夫以其精湛的投掷技术把润滑剂扔回到原来的地方：“下次尽量别告诉我这些细节吧。”  
  
“你问我的！”托尼恼火地扭过头，不过他的声音很快就软了下来，变成惬意的轻哼，因为史蒂夫的手指探了进来，在他穴口打着转，空闲的手指轻轻揉着会阴。  
  
托尼喜欢这个。他总算没心思继续鼓捣车了，扔下扳手在车前盖上趴好，在史蒂夫的手指没入更深之后抱怨他：“你今天怎么不玩猫蛋蛋。”  
  
正在顺着他的腰往前伸手的史蒂夫顿时觉得这一下动也不是不动也不是，不过最后他还是把另一只手伸到了前面去，摸着沉甸甸的囊袋。  
  
他在和托尼做爱这方面已经有了相当多的经验，但仍旧不能做到像托尼干他的时候那样在他说出口之前完成他的每个需求，他能够猜到，却总是被托尼抢先一步，不知怎么的这就是让他很挫败。  
  
“我下次一定要先把你的嘴塞起来。”史蒂夫痛心疾首地说。  
  
托尼立刻就热情地夹紧了他的手指：“爱死你了老冰棍。”  
  
看，就是这种难以言明的挫败感。  
  
第一次和托尼上床的时候史蒂夫还相当不自信地问托尼扩张到底要扩张到什么程度才可以，而现在他已经能彻底领会托尼当时回答的“看感觉”是什么意思了，在感觉可以了之后，史蒂夫准备抽出手指换点别的器官进去——  
  
“差不多了，插进来吧。”托尼指挥道，“我说你每次扩张都磨蹭什么呢？差不多就得了，就你那两下子也玩不出花来。”  
  
史蒂夫扶着阴茎正在调整角度：“你不把我挤兑软了不罢休是不是？”  
  
“行，我不说这个了。”托尼自己别过手到身后拉开一侧的臀肉，让已经松软柔软的小洞更加暴露，“daddy请进。”  
  
史蒂夫用龟头在穴口蹭了几下：“我是怕你受伤。”  
  
“怕我受伤下次我插你的时候就别那么使劲儿夹，我虽然是Iron Man但毕竟老二不是铁做的，哦，你要是想试试铁做的也行，就是得提前和我说……”  
  
“Tony！”  
  
“我的意思是，我不希望哪天星期五来向我汇报网上有个求助老公做爱的时候嘴特别碎该怎么和他离婚的帖子，发帖人IP地址还在复仇者大厦。”托尼又一次回头望着他，那双迷人的褐色眼眸此刻水光潋滟，脉脉含情，“无论什么事情，你都可以和我说，好吗？虽然你瞒着我的事情可能不像我瞒着你的那么多，但我想让你知道这点。”  
  
史蒂夫真的有被感动到，眼含热泪地挺腰深入，在托尼甜腻又放荡的叫声中摩挲着他的腰背。  
  
“比起daddy你会不会更喜欢我叫叔叔啊？”托尼问。  
  
“我们下次玩SM吧？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“好啊，你怎么忽然想起来这个了？”  
  
“因为这是我目前唯一能想到的合法抽你抽个爽还不算家暴的方式。”  
  
“对，还可以用口球呢，喜欢吗？”  
  
喜欢，太喜欢了，下次一定要用。史蒂夫双手掐住他的腰开始用力抽插。  
  
不知怎么的，史蒂夫总觉得托尼的呻吟充满了鼓励和循循善诱，比起“嗯嗯啊啊你干得我好爽啊亲爱的”更像是“嗯宝贝你做得很对哦，不错嘛”，每次史蒂夫都特别怕做完之后托尼让Dummy递过来一包贴纸然后给他脑门上贴个A。  
  
况且他脑门上本来就有个A了。  
  
有时候他好不容易想说点骚话活跃一下气氛，还没来得及开口，托尼就往他身上一攀，两条腿盘着他的腰，咬着他的耳朵跟他说：“快干死我。”  
  
这次史蒂夫使劲浑身解数想改变此种刻板印象，然而托尼直接转过头赞许地看着他：“队长，你最近进步好大呀。”  
  
为什么。史蒂夫心情复杂地用摸托尼来缓解负面情绪，从喉结摸到胸和乳头再摸到肚子最后一只手“玩猫蛋蛋”另一只手帮他撸，不巧的是托尼也正在给自己撸所以他俩还简单地争抢了一会儿托尼的老二。我只是个普普通通的布鲁克林美国甜心现在还百岁高龄，我为什么要经历这些。  
  
好在高潮时分的托尼非常给面子，没有提前指挥也没有床上打分，攀上顶峰时的叫声中混杂着的称呼从Daddy变成罗杰斯叔叔又返璞归真地叫回了队长，史蒂夫一边心想还是这样听起来舒坦一边跟着痛快地射精，射完还没来得及回味一下就听见喘息还没平复的托尼在骂：“妈的，老子射车前盖上了，车胎上也有，你待会儿得负责帮我擦干净！”  
  
只要不是上床有关的事情，史蒂夫也能够抢答，他抢先对正要伸手的Dummy说：“不，现在不要递抹布给我，先给你爹咪拿毛巾。”  
  
清理完毕之后，托尼再次套上了那条被史蒂夫形容为仿佛被浩克穿过的运动裤，史蒂夫看着那非常勉强地挂在托尼屁股上的腰带，忽然想起了什么：“这次我是不是得给钱？”  
  
哟，这还把戏接上了。  
  
托尼期待地搓手手：“来呀。”  
  
但去厨房吃个冰淇淋实在是没必要把钱包拿着，史蒂夫翻了很久，终于从口袋深处掏出来一张皱巴巴的二十美元，他想了想，把钞票竖向折了一下，塞到了托尼的腰带里。  
  
“二十？你糊弄鬼呢？”托尼翻了个白眼，把钱抽出来拍桌上，“我要真是出来卖的当场就哭死在你面前。”  
  
然后托尼上前一步，紧贴住史蒂夫，两只手都绕到史蒂夫身后去，全方位地揉着刚才还为了干他而紧绷现在刚放松下来的美国翘臀。莫大荣幸啊。他心想。  
  
“但确实不能给你白嫖了。”托尼一脸严肃地说，“你肉偿吧。”  
  
三分钟后，托尼和史蒂夫又压到了那倒霉催的还没来得及擦干净的车前盖上，只不过这次换了个体位还换了个姿势，史蒂夫躺在车前盖上，非常想大喊一声：“Dummy！其他的都不急了，把你爹咪的口球拿来先？”  
  
因为托尼正在一边给他扩张一边发表演讲：“队长，每次你屁眼里插着鸡巴被我干到流口水的时候还是好帅啊，你这张脸就……唉，你这张脸真是怎么看怎么好看，帅气里还带着色情，色情里还有点可爱……你觉得我穿这种裤子是在勾引你——我觉得你每时每刻都在勾引我。”


End file.
